


Lights. Camera. Strike a Pose.

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Explicit Sexual Content, Gossip, Hanceome Big Bang 2018, M/M, Mechanic Hunk (Voltron), Mentions of Past One Night Stands, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship, film production
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Lance “Sharpshooter” Espinosa is an action movie star for a popular franchise. Hunk works on the set and helps maintain the vehicles used in the movie. They’ve been pining over each other for several weeks. However, Lance’s fame causes himself to feel unsure about finding love, especially when he finds it in someone who is not a celebrity. Hunk is willing to make it work, deciding with Lance to take their mutual feelings further in secret.





	Lights. Camera. Strike a Pose.

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [Hanceome Big Bang!](http://hanceomebigbang.tumblr.com) I'm looking forward to sharing the whole story! It's actually something that I've been thinking about writing for over a year that I was finally able to break the writer's block for. This fic will be posted in "Acts," kind of life a movie cuz I'm cheesy like that. I hope you enjoy!

_It was a race against time._ The drive through the moonlit city kept tensions high as it finally stopped in front of a grand hall. The next shot was focused on the gap between the bottom of the car and the concrete. In view came polished dress shoes as someone stepped out of the driver side.

Panning up the length of the man’s body, there was a brief shot of him adjusting a pistol carefully hidden behind the jacket of his tux. Hands that were skilled but also surprisingly delicate were shown adjusting the cuff links, keeping up with a clean appearance.

Finally, his face was shown. His hair was slicked generously, and he had a calm, suave expression on his face while giving his keys to the valet. He stepped through, looking cool and confident. He was on a mission, adjusting his wristwatch and moving it closed to his face. He spoke in a hushed tone.

“Log: I’m inside the ballroom about to enter the Centennial celebration of GAC Corp. I’m closer to intercepting the microchip.”

He blended right in, asking a server for Scotch on the rocks. He stepped through and eyes the different partygoers. Women were dressed elegantly in their finest evening gowns. Men were chatting among themselves while live music played and everyone leisurely entertained themselves.

His drink arrived rather quickly, and he enjoyed a couple sips before eyeing a suspicious face among the many crowds of people. A large man made eye contact with him and teased his jacket to expose the firearm he himself had hidden so precariously. The well dressed gentleman then knew who his target was. He stepped through the crowd once more and followed him down a hallway leading to several back rooms.

_On the postproduction Program screen, Lance_ watched as his character found the antagonist sitting casually in the middle of the room, waiting for him to strike. He grinned when watching himself open his mouth.

_“Well. That didn’t take long at all. Maybe I should start finding you and your other goons in my sleep.”_

He’d mouthed the dialogue to himself as he heard himself say that aloud.

He greatly enjoyed how the shots looked when the fight scene then started. He always looked so cool when he was fighting!

“This looks great,” he grinned when watching the rest of the scene. It ended with the activity in the ballroom being completely disrupted when the antagonist carried out his task and stolen the microchip. After gunfire caused frightened clamoring from unsuspecting aristocrats, Lance’s character jumped out the window using a parachute to get him down safely and have him on his way to his car.

_“Log: Zarkon intercepted the microchip first and caused a riot. I am in pursuit.”_

Lance covered his mouth to hold back his squeals of delight. Sure, his character was a complete badass on the screen, but in real life he still could barely register the fact that he was an action superstar.

The screen dissolved to black, and the director profusely spoke with the editor in hushed tones. Lance always wanted at least one sneak peek of his movies, especially with how intensely they’d been working on the sixth installment of the award-winning franchise: _Sharpshooter._ They were still in the process of filming more scenes, but the opening scene was the first thing they’d worked on specifically for the trailer.

The director then takes Lance out of the room. They’ve been doing this for a long time, and Blayz honestly felt like a second dad to him. This was his home away from home.

“I can’t wait to show that for the trailer,” Lance grinned. “Everyone’s gonna love this one!”

“They are,” he insisted eagerly. “I’m gonna miss working with you when this is over.”

His face fell. “What do you mean by that?” His agent never really said anything to him about other projects that he could be interested in auditioning in. He’d been working so eagerly on getting ready for this film by working out and doing intense training to improve his stunt performance.

“This _Sharpshooter_ film is gonna be the last one, Espinosa,” he told him. “I’m not supposed to say anything until we’ve begun shooting with the others, but the studio thinks it’s time to put an end to the franchise. The fifth movie didn’t make that much money.”

“Why?” he sputtered. “This franchise has been my life’s work! This isn’t fair!”

“Numbers are numbers, Lance. Besides, the screenwriters all agree that while this film’s the last one, it’s going to be the best one.”

“I’ve been reading the rest of the script,” he nodded eagerly. “It’s already looking great. But… damn, I didn’t want this to be the last one.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “For what it’s worth, it’s been a real pleasure working with you all these years.”

“Yeah.” He watched the director wave him off and leave to talk with more of the employees. He lowered his hand after a half-hearted wave and frowned. “It’s been a pleasure for me, too.”

\--

_After a long day on set,_ Lance slumped inside his house and threw all the lights on. He turned the TV on and let the news act as his ambience for the evening.

He ruined another pot trying to make his dinner. He sucked at cooking but didn’t want the bloodsucking paparazzi after him just for ordering Chinese or for picking something up at Panera Bread. It’s nothing like his mom’s cooking would ever be, but he’d been living off of his lackluster meal choices for years. It would have to do.

It was that time of the month, so he sprayed down his succulents that rested on the windowsill before settling on his perch to eat in front of the TV. He sat calmly on the couch and watched another commercial about makeup he was never going to use.

What came after the commercial break, though, was something that he was hoping he’d never have to watch again.

_“Tonight on Galra Gossip.”_

He _hated_ Galra Gossip. How can a digital and physical tabloid be such a giant in the news industry? He’d never know! They’d defamed him enough to the point where he didn’t care about retaliating against any more false claims.

He was about to change the channel when the inevitable happened.

_“Lance Sharpshooter Espinosa caught leaving the Holiday Inn with Grammy-nominated popstar Rolo, the front man of Rebel Corps. What do you think, folks? Star-studded romance or another Hollywood-born fling doomed for failure? Let’s find out.”_

“Not again…” He shivered and covered his face. He remembered when the paparazzi bombarded them after they’d tried getting out of the hotel unscathed. What happened that night was just a one-off, stress relieving fling for the two of them that they both planned on never speaking of again. But of course, the bloodthirsty mongrels had to ruin it for them. Rolo still wouldn’t speak to him.

He watched the two reporters shamelessly defame him right before his eyes. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it. They already painted him as a pompous, selfish asshole with absolutely no citations to support it.

_“Lance Sharpshooter Espinosa has had many flings and romances both on set and in public. But are his Casanova days numbered?”_

“Casanova.” He scoffed and slammed his fork down on his plate.

_“Seeing as he frequents the Holiday Inn for his one-offs, it’s safe to say that the half of his salary he claims to have put away may very well just be spent on these ‘private’ stays.”_

He shut the TV off immediately after that. He was hoping that anyone smart enough not to believe this bullshit would realize that they were lying and that their assumptions of him were completely wrong. It didn’t matter where his profits _really_ were going. What mattered was that people could still get dirt on him from thin air and make money off of it. He wasn’t alone in this terrible phenomenon, but that didn’t lessen the impact for him.

The tabloids, _especially_ Galra Gossip, had painting this crude image of him, making him out to be a conceited and irresponsible. That was even after seeing the good reports of him in credible news sources. He’d gone to many interviews and film premieres where people around him adored him and said he was the sweetest actor they’d ever met. He chose to let those news sources shape him up and keep his confidence in the human race boosted.

It was part of the reason why he never wanted to be in a real relationship. He knew that his partner would never want to be surrounded by paparazzi. Any rational person would think that. Lance didn’t blame them. He hated it too, but there was nothing he could do about it. His fate had already been planned and set. He couldn’t even be a human being in public without articles calling him fat for eating at Taco Bell, making him out to be careless with how he spends his money by just going to the mall, or accusing him of being too promiscuous for dancing too close to a person at a nightclub.

He couldn’t win, so why should he even try?

\--

_Another day on set. Lance was_ looking on the bright side over this film being the last one in the _Sharpshooter_ series from now on. But he had to admit: the idea of no longer being called Lance “Sharpshooter” Espinosa was going to be _really_ weird. It was a staple! What about Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson? He had his stage name a part of his name, too, and when there was that one period of time he didn’t wrestle and was only called Dwayne Johnson, it was _odd._ At least for him, Lance would never be able to get used to it.

Just as he’d feared, he got a phone call after doing a couple scene run-throughs with his costars. He checked the caller ID and inwardly groaned. It was Coran, his agent.

“Yes?” he answered, trying not to sound too exasperated.

_“Lance, good to hear from you! I saw what was on Galra Gossip Last night.”_ Coran didn’t sound too pleased.

Lance frowned. “Look, Galra Gossip’s full of vampires. No one really takes their word for it on stuff life this.”

_“Still, any smear campaign can be detrimental to your reputation.”_

“I know, I know,” he groaned. “Is that all you called to talk to me about?”

_“That’s no way to talk to your agent,”_ Coran teased, his playfulness returning. _“I wanted to also congratulate you for your success in the Sharpshooter franchise. I already have a convention appearance and several auditions for you lined up for future roles! I know you’ll do great.”_

“You’re the best, Coran,” he chuckled. “Thanks a bunch. Just don’t tell my mom about all that stuff from Galra Gossip.”

_“I’ll let her find everything out for herself,”_ he said. _“Now, don’t go disappearing on me again. Check back in with me as soon as you hear back from another studio.”_

“I will, I promise,” he smiled. “Talk to you again soon, Coran.”

_“Absolutely. Good day, Lance.”_

“Bye.” Lance groaned as he hung up. He decided that the best thing he could do for the time being was hide out for a little while. There’s one place in the entire studio where he knew that people wouldn’t bother him.

On the other end of the studio, there was a shop where all the machinery used on production were kept and maintained. Lance’s Sharpshooter car and jet ski were in there. In between working on scenes, he liked coming down here just to look at the vehicles. None of the mechanics that worked over here really talked to him, but he didn’t mind. He understood that not many people really liked him, probably because of all the gossip. Or maybe it was just… because.

He went inside the garage, up to his Sharpshooter car. He sighed softly while pondering some bothersome thoughts. He hoped that he could find other acting jobs around here. When he told his family that the franchise was ending, the first thought that he himself had was that he didn’t want them struggling anymore. He knew that they wouldn’t be, because they all had stable jobs even without his money, but it was still a constant thought he had.

He didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone. He suddenly hears revving from power tools and jumps up, yelping as he held onto the car for leverage. “S-shit!”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.”

He looked over at the man who spoke, blushing from embarrassment as he straightened up his posture. “Whoops. Hey, Hunk. It’s alright. I-I thought so, too.”

Hunk had been working at the studio since the production process of the fifth movie. Lance saw him quite a few times when sneaking in here to look at his car, but he never really had the guts to talk to him. So finally being caught made him a little nervous.

“Oh.” Hunk gasped and set his tools aside. “What can I do for you, Mr. Espinosa?”

“N-nothing,” he stammered shyly. “I’ve just come in here to look at the car. I uh… do it all the time.”

“Really?” he mused. “I’ve never really seen you in here before.”

“I’m pretty good at hiding.” Lance started to laugh, shuffling his feet and staying by the car.

Hunk chuckles, rolling up his sleeves. “You know, you don’t need to hide. This is very much your space, as well. It’s not like you’re infiltrating my work, or anything.”

“That’s alright.” Unfortunately, Lance had too many impressions on his mind to really stay and chat with Hunk. Sure, he seemed nice, but that was probably only because he was new. And eventually the realization that he just was in close proximity to a celebrity would get to him. Whether he would be very excited about it or repulsed, he’d never know. But he wasn’t going to stick around to find out. He didn’t want to ruin this nice exchange by engaging in small talk that he’d seem out of touch in. “I’d better go.”

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Hunk watched him as he stopped his work.

“It’s okay. I’ll be able to see the car later,” he smiled. “Besides, I’ll need to look at the script for the new movie again. I wanna make sure I fit the part really well.”

“You’ll do great no matter what,” he said.

He blushed, feeling flattered. “Well, thank you. I’ll see you around, Hunk.”

\--

_Much to no one’s shock, Lance_ continued to come into the garage while being secretive. However, unlike before, he was only half interested in seeing the vehicles. His new interest was in Hunk. He never really appreciated how intricately the mechanics worked on them until now. And he could watch Hunk do this for _hours,_ and he’d feel satisfied knowing his time was spent here. He just couldn’t help himself!

He liked when Hunk worked with the different tools and used his strong hands… Oh yeah, he focused a lot on those hands. He liked the grease stains on his arms and cheeks. It was cute that he held his hair back using a bandana. It might’ve just been whatever got the job done, but he was still intrigued. And his personality was shining so brightly no matter what, and that was what Lance liked most of all. He was so light-hearted and loved his job, and he hadn’t seen that much dedication in so long.

Lance kept this up in between memorizing his scripts, and he thought he was so sneaky to just nonchalantly read while hiding behind one of the jet skis so he could get a nice look at Hunk working. He was the “Sharpshooter,” after all, and he had to live up to his stealthy skills, even when he was out of character.

“I see you, y’know.”

Startled, Lance looked over and blushed, hiding his face behind his script. “No, you don’t.”

“Nice try,” he chuckled. He heard Hunk move closer to him, judging by his footsteps. “Y’know, you don’t have to hide if you wanna see the car.”

“Well, y’know… it’s nice to just be away.” He shrugged and put the script down on top of the car hood. “I mean, to get away from the other actors and crew, I mean.”

“I see.” He smiled and crossed his arms. “How about you get a break, too? Besides, I’ve noticed that you’re here a lot. I can take a break soon, maybe we can talk?”

“You’re pretty forward, aren’t you?” he teased. “Do you act like this with every celebrity that comes into the studio?”

“You’re the only one that comes into the garage,” he smiled. “I’m sure that if another one would wanna come in here, then maybe I’d treated them the same way. If that happens, I’ll let you know.”

He crossed his arms and nodded with a hum. “So, I’m curious. It doesn’t seem like you’ve been in Hollywood for very long. What made you come all the way out here?”

Hunk shrugged. “Well, let’s just say I was in the right place at the right time?” He offered a bashful smile. “I guess you’ve heard many rags to riches success stories among your friends and in movies, but that’s what it feels like it’s been like. I’d been working at my dad’s auto shop before here, and it was my goal to take on his business. The only reason why I went to college was so that I could get certified to run my own business one day.”

“I’m sure you could’ve done that _without_ a degree,” Lance smiled.

“My dad really wanted me to still go,” he chuckled. “Anyways, one of the executives in the crew came to my dad’s shop, and he was impressed with how fast I worked on it. So, he offered me a job.”

“That’s great,” he grinned. “Don’t you miss your family?”

“Don’t you?” he remarked.

“Of course, I do,” Lance insisted. “I don’t get to see them as often anymore, especially because I’ve been working on the set almost non-stop.”

“Sounds like you need a break.” Hunk joked with him. “I visit mine every other month. They’re in Nevada.”

“I see. I actually live outside of LA. I’m not into the whole, lavished, Beverly Hills lifestyle. Once you’ve been in one mansion, you’ve seen them all.”

“I’ll be honest, I thought that you _would_ have a nice mansion in Beverly Hills.”

“You’re not wrong to think that,” he smiled. “It’s just that my family is more important to me than living like a millionaire. I split my income with them to make sure they’re okay. It’s the least I can do, with them doing so much for me while getting paid so little.”

“I never knew all this stuff.” Hunk pursed his lips. “I don’t really believe tabloids and stuff, but…”

“You were the first one I really told.” Lance leaned against the car, picking the script up again. “I’m sorry if this is really forward, but you’re so nice and I trust you. Celebrities for friends is overrated anyways.”

He sputtered out a little snort. “I suppose you’re right.”

Lance smiled and stepped back to let him go back to work. “Okay. I shouldn’t be distracting your from your work. Thanks for wanting to talk to me. This was nice.”

“You’re welcome,” he grinned. “I’ll see you next time you’re trying to sneak in here.”

“Which is never,” he teased, teasingly sticking his nose up. “Bye, Hunk.”

“See you soon, Lance.”

Hunk’s comment made him blush, and he quietly walked out of the garage just as more of the mechanics came in to work. He walked back to his trailer, and it was a little hard for him to get into character at first to recite his lines. He was just too fixed on Hunk to focus, and he relaxed his excited nerves with a coffee break.

\--

_“Don’t you have anything better to_ do?” Hunk teased as he wiped grease stains from his arms with a towel.

Lance shook his head. “Nope. I’m an actor.”

He laughed and moved away from the vehicles. “How much of your script have you memorized well enough to work with the cast and crew on rehearsals.”

“Enough?” he offered with a shrug.

“You’re too much,” he chuckled. “So… Lance?”

“What’s up?” He tilted his head.

“How long are we gonna be skirting around this?”

Lance gawked at him and shook his head, crossing his arms and standing his ground. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“For an actor, you sure are terrible at lying,” Hunk teased, reaching up to wipe at some grease plastered to his cheek. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I feel like you’re trying to come onto me.”

“That’s… not exactly wrong.” He hid his face and sunk deeper into the passenger seat of the car. “It’s complicated, Hunk. It’s not gonna work out.”

“What makes you so sure?” He gently tapped on the window. “What, do you think I’m not gonna understand? You’re an actor, big deal. A lot of people in Hollywood are actors.”

He shook his head, biting down on his lip. “Hunk… It won’t work out. I won’t let you get all roped up into a relationship with me, okay? It’s too much baggage, and you don’t deserve that?”

“Hey, I can handle a little bit of baggage,” he shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Lance snorted out an amused laugh. “You’re joking, right?” He finally rolled the window down more so that Hunk could see him better. “I’m the subject of many tabloids that are trying so hard to find something bad about me to talk about. You are a completely ordinary guy. If anyone found out about us, I don’t even know what they’d try to dig up or lie about. And I don’t want those reporters or other people to make up things about you that aren’t true.”

“I think I can handle it,” he sighed. “There’s probably nothing they could say that would make me feel bad about myself that wasn’t already said in the past. Believe me, I’ve heard everything. And so what if they try and dig anything up? You know it’s not true.”

“I don’t know…” He groaned and rubbed his face. “I’m just… scared. I really do like you. That’s why I’d much rather have us not be together. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“How do you know that?” Hunk challenged. “How do you know what’s fair for me? And if you really think about it, you’ve kept most of your life secret so far, what’s wrong with another little secret to keep from the public.”

“This would be a really big one.” Lance pointedly stared at him.

“Same difference,” he chuckled. “Lance, I really want to make this work. And I can’t do that if you won’t let me in. So what if we don’t go on any real dates? We don’t need them to be in a relationship. Just… please. I don’t need it to be public. I just need, well, you.”

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested in Hunk. In fact, that would be the polar opposite from the truth. There would always be that anxiety hovering over his head that this wouldn’t work out, or that everything would change if the tabloids found out or got involved in their little relationship. He didn’t know what eventually tipped him over. Maybe it was the way that Hunk was looking at him with those pleading eyes. Or maybe it was how sweet the offer sounded. The most likely reason of all would be that for once in his acting career, he didn’t care about the public and didn’t want that to stop him from being happy.

What _was_ the worst that could happen?

He let out a laugh, starting out as a weak chuckle in his throat that grew stronger with each second that he was weighing his option. There was only one thing that he really wanted right now, and he was looking right at him.

“You really drive a hard bargain there, Hunk,” he giggles, finally getting out of the car.

There was no one else in the garage right now, and it gave him the confidence to take the other’s hands. Oh. He never realized how much _larger_ he was until he was face to face with him, his little hands smothered in Hunk’s hold as he gave them a gentle squeeze. He’d be swooning right now if he didn’t have his self-control and wits about him.

He took a deep breath, looking Hunk directly in the eye as he gave in with a firm nod. “Okay.”

“Okay?” A smile formed on Hunk’s face. “You mean, you’ll go out with me?”

“Yes,” he grinned, feeling comfortable with his hands in his hold. “And… you’re sure you won’t mind keeping it secret? I won’t mind if we have to be out about it.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Hunk said simply. “But it’s fine. I think it’s nice like this. With no one else knowing but us.”

Was it bad that he felt so relived to hear that? “I’m so glad,” he hummed, their faces close together as they stared at each other longingly.

Hunk let go of one of his hands, reaching it up to run his fingers through his hair. It was strange. Their relationship was so new, but Lance already felt _comfortable,_ incredibly at ease being around him. It was as if they’d already been in a relationship for so long but were _just now_ establishing it and making it a reality. He found the courage to lean in, and a blush dusted his cheeks while Hunk’s thumb delicately moved down his bottom lip, forcing them to part for him with absolutely no regrets.

_“Hey, Hunk?”_

They both grew pale as they quickly pulled away from each other. Lance was pretty sure he jumped back a foot or two at hearing someone coming. He glanced at Hunk apologetically, but he didn’t think he’d noticed since his boss had his attention now.

“I need you to check on Zarkon’s limousine. There have been some issues with the radiator that need to be attended to.” He looked over at Lance, noticing that he was standing there. “Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Espinosa?”

He could tell by the tone of his voice that he was annoyed with him being there. “No, I’m fine,” he assured him with a small smile. “Just checking out the car. It looks good.”

“It should be,” he frowned. “It’s the one car in the garage that has what would’ve consider _too much_ maintenance done on it.”

“Sal.” Hunk sighed as he shook his head. “Mr. Espinosa’s fine. He comes in here all the time to check out the car.”

“We’re doing our job just fine,” he grimaced.

“Right.” Lance nodded and decided to leave them be now. He figured that he could talk to Hunk later, if he could possibly get his phone number between now and when they both had to leave.

Fortunately, Hunk was being rather generous. Just as Lance left his trailer for the day and was about to go home, he was right outside the garage and hurrying over to him upon first glance.

“Hey!” he grinned. “I almost forgot to give you something before you left the garage this afternoon.”

Lance tilted his head. “Like what?”

“This!” He held out a little piece of paper in front of him, carefully putting it into his hand. He wanted to make sure that it stayed in his hands. “Maybe we can see each other outside the studio some time? Or just text each other when we’re working. Y’know. Whatever you wanna do.”

His face was flushed, and he smiled gently. “Wow. Thank you,” he chuckled. “I’m already looking forward to it.”

“You’re such a good actor,” he teased. “Good night, Lance.”

“Good night,” Lance smiled and waved goodbye. He stepped back and looked down at the paper again. His heart was fluttering, and he walked off to leave. “Wow…”

\--

_It was a well-kept secret._

_Well…_ kind of. Lance was working hard during rehearsals at this point, making sure that his scripts was memorized and that he was ready for any ADR and action scenes that the directors needed him to take part in. He wanted this performance to be his best one yet. Of course, with his workload being a little larger now, there wasn’t much time to see Hunk. He was busy, as well. But for now, they kept their blossoming relationship alive through text messages and late night phone calls after their long days.

The last thing Lance wanted was for Hunk to be swarmed by paparazzi, so it was his goal to keep their relationship as secret as possible. He didn’t deserve that type of life.

He loved opening up his phone and seeing texts after coming home from work. He always liked to say that he hoped he had a good day or got a lot done. For the most part, he did. And even if he did have a bad day, Hunk’s messages brought a smile to his face every time. Not even the blaring lies from Galra Gossip could keep his mood down.

His favorite time to see Hunk, though, was when they had coffee breaks together in the garage. They weren’t very often, but he enjoyed that opportunity for small talk. That was when they found out a little more about each other.

“So, do you have any local friends to be with?” Lance asked curiously.

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “I’ve been staying with my friend Pidge. She’s a student at UCLA, and we’re sharing an apartment. A shack, really,” he added in a teasing tone. “It’s nice, though.”

“Interesting,” he smiled. “Are you this sweet with all your past relationships?”

“I’d like to think so,” Hunk shrugged. “I think I’ve only had like… two other people I’ve been with? You gotta beat their streaks, though. The longest relationship I’ve ever had is a month.”

“Well, it’s been almost two weeks,” Lance insisted. “I think we’ll be okay.”

“How sweet of you,” he chuckled. “Now Lance, you already know why I wanted to work here. What’s your story? What made you become an actor?”

“My story isn’t that interesting,” Lance shrugged.

“Sure, it is. It’s only fair.” Hunk pouted and crossed his arms.

He was so cute. “Okay, okay,” Lance smiled. “So… Like I’d said, my parents didn’t make that much money while I was growing up. They were the most supportive of me, but the rest of my family didn’t think that I should go into acting. They said it would be a waste of time. But my parents assured me that I could do anything I set my mind to, even when they didn’t have much to offer me for a bright future.”

“I went to all different types of community plays and high school plays, and I went to college for performing arts. And I ended up being a lead actor in a lot of plays and musicals. My agent, Coran, discovered me my junior year. Thus, my acting career was born. I had a lot of tiny roles at first as extras or side characters, but _Sharpshooter_ was my main role.”

“I’m glad that you found success,” Hunk smiled. “And now you can show your family that you _did_ make it.”

“Yep. And my parents are living comfortably enough to retire. They just love working still,” he grinned. “I don’t regret helping them out. Their comfort is more important to me, and I’ve grown to like living modestly.”

“That’s more than what most actors covered on Galra Gossip can say.”

He started to laugh, holding his arm as he finished his last sip of coffee. “You might be right!”

“Hey, Hunk?”

They both jumped up, startled as Hunk brought him over behind one of the jet skis to hide.

“It’s still my break,” Hunk whispered with a grin.

“Hunk!” Sal was walking around, and Lance peeked while trying not to draw too much attention to himself. “How long has he been on break?” he groaned and looked at his watch. “Dammit.”

Lance grinned and crouched down lower again next to Hunk. They looked at each other and laughed a bit once knowing the coast was clear. They were breathless and their hands touched, and they didn’t even bother to look up again at the different areas of the garage to see if anyone was there.

They were starting to get lost in each other’s eyes. Lance smiled gently while they kept close. He wished that they had more time to spend together as a real couple, and he blamed himself for that. But seeing him in front of him right now and having this little window in his life just to admire up close how sweetly Hunk looked made his heart flutter.

Hunk was leaning close to him, and Lance willingly closed his eyes and allowed his lips to part. He was anticipating a kiss, the thrill of hiding from coworkers heightening it. He could practically feel his breath gently ghosting against his mouth when an obnoxious ringing and vibrating took them completely out of the moment.

They flinched back with disappointed groans. It was Lance’s agent on the phone. “Dammit. I gotta take this.”

Before he could greet Coran on the phone, he was already speaking. _“Lance, please tell me you got your tickets for the flight to New York!”_

Oh, _right._ The convention. “Yes, of course I did. They’re at home. When am I meeting you at the airport?”

_“Wednesday morning. We have to make sure that we’re settled at the hotel for a couple days before the convention. With jet lag being an issue, and all.”_

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you there, Coran.”

_“Bye, Lance!”_

They hung up, and Lance looked over at Hunk. Evidently, the mood was ruined, and Lance could admit that fullheartedly.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned. “I have to go home and pack. We’re leaving for New York in this week for a convention.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Hunk insisted with a chuckle. “I just wish that your agent’s timing could’ve been a little better.”

“You and me both.” He smiled as they both got up. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Of course.” Hunk smiled. “And I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Okay… Bye, Hunk.”

“Bye.”

Just as Lance was turning to leave, he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. He was startled and looked up, smiling as he held his face. He could still feel the sparks. Even though they weren’t really in the mood for anything frisky, Lance deserved to give him a nice first kiss.

While they were still alone in the garage, they leaned close to each other, their kisses lasting only a few seconds at a time but each one bringing them just a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
